berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Alucinor
Parent Clan: Mekhet Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Nightmare, Obfuscate 'Bloodline Weakness: Waking Dreams' Alucinor have trouble distinguishing between dreams and reality. Elements of their dreams seep in to their peripheries and cloud their vision. When they fail a perception check (Wits + Composure), it becomes a dramatic failure and they take the Delusional Condition. Spending a Willpower allows them to keep the Condition at bay for a scene. The Condition resolves as normal. The upgrade to dramatic failure does not grant a Beat, but the player can take Beats as normal for the Condition. 'Bloodline Gift: Lucid Dreaming' The Alucinor can attune themselves with the dreams of people sleeping nearby within 1 mile. Roll Manipulation + Empathy + Auspex vs. Resolve + Blood Potency to establish dream connection with the victim. The Alucinor is now connected to the target's dream and can act as a casual observer. She can enact subtle and brief changes such as conjuring up her own visage, a strange animal or person, or an unrecognised item. To break off the connection, the victim must first become aware that someone else is sharing his dream. He can then spend a Willpower and make a successful Resolve + Composure roll to break it off. Suffering any damage, with the exception of feeding, also breaks off the connection. Through this Gift, an Alucinor can also identify members of her own lineage in the vicinity. 'Devotions: Insomnium' 'Dreams of the Many' Auspex • 1XP Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Auspex Cost: 1 Vitae An Alucinor can attune herself to the dreams of people sleeping nearby within 5 kilometres. Sifting through the tide of dreams allows them to glean insight into the future. Roll Wits + Occult + Auspex to perform a reading. The prophetic image grants them a re-roll on any one dice pool per night. 'Dream Whispers' Auspex •• 1XP Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Auspex vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Cost: - The Alucinor can read the dreams of people sleeping nearby within 5 kilometres. She garners a symbolic moment from the dreams observed, stealing a glimpse of the deeply held feelings of the subject. The Alucinor learns one piece of information per success. They may learn of an item or person of value to the subject, or of a hidden fear. They might also learn the Virtue, Vice, Morality or Humanity score, or that the subject is a diablerist. Take the Condition: Connected (Name of Target). Resolve this roll for a +2 in a social roll made towards the target. 'Mare-ridden' Nightmare ••• 2XP Dice Pool: Strength + Intimidation + Nightmare vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Cost: 1 Vitae Modifiers: Sitting on target's chest (+3), Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), does not know or has never met the subject (-1), cannot see the subject (-1) The Alucinor can afflict paralysis on a sleeping victim that she has established dream connection with. Folklore tells of twisted, malevolent spirits who sit on their victim's chest, sapping their energy and inflicting immeasurable terror. They called it “mareritt” or “mare-ridden”, and modern science knows it as sleep paralysis. The target is overwhelmed with sensation of suffocation (if mortal), pressure on chest, and sight of a nightmarish visage on top of their body. The target suffers from nightmares, and upon waking, their muscles grows sluggish and their mind slows. They suffer a -1 penalty to all conscious actions for one scene. If the target is mortal, they do not gain Willpower for resting that night. Exceptional Success: In addition to the above, inflict the Immobilized Condition on the target for the first turn that he wakes. 'Phantasmal Parasite' Nightmare •••• 2XP Dice Pool: Intelligence + Empathy + Nightmare – Resolve Cost: 1 Vitae, 1 Downtime Modifiers: – When the Devotion “Mare-ridden” is successfully activated, the Sandman can leech a number of Willpower from the victim equal to the successes achieved in this roll. This Devotion takes one scene to activate. For the whole scene, the Alucinor will have to maintain the dream connection with her victim, either by sitting on his chest or being present somewhere in the vicinity. This Devotion can be used offscreen to regain Willpower. Spend 1 Downtime, and 1 Vitae to activate “Mare-ridden” and 1 Vitae to activate “Phantasmal Parasite”. Then make the roll, penalised by the territory's absolute value in Awareness. Regain as many Willpower as successes, to the maximum of 5 per roll (assuming that the average mortal has 5 Willpower). 'Sleepwalker' Dominate •• 1XP Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Cost: 1 Vitae Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3) Impart a simple command to be acted out by the subject while the subject is asleep. The sleeping mind can obey only very simple tasks, so the order cannot be more complicated than a simple noun-verb combination such as “Get up and open the door” or “Unlock your window.” The trigger can be the moment the subject falls asleep, when the subject first dreams, or when the subject hears some outside noise, voice or speech (remaining asleep all while). The subject does not undertake any act that would be dangerous or fatal (such as a vampire going outside in daylight). Nor can a subject undertake complex actions that require intricate thought (such as assembling an item and mailing it, or hunting down a particular person and attacking him). 'Source' Bloodlines: the Hidden p.12-19 Category: Mekhet Bloodlines